Enrichment Program Abstract The Enrichment Program of the George M. O'Brien Kidney Center at Yale provides a gateway for educational training in modern methods of kidney research for medical students to principal investigators. Funding is requested for such activities as our yearly state-of-the-art symposium held at Yale University. This event attracts world leaders to share their extensive knowledge resulting in the further exchange of ideas that may lead to fruitful collaborations. Furthermore, this program will provide training for undergraduate, medical students, and renal fellows, with an overall goal for these trainees to pursue either a laboratory or patient-oriented investigative career in kidney research.